


I'll Always Protect You Sammy

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Sam and Dean at the end of the Plucky's episode in season 7. NOT SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Plucky’s episode in season 7

Dean sat on his bed flicking through the channels as he waited for Sam to get out of the shower. Sam had gone in there as soon as they got back to the motel room to try and get the glitter off himself. Dean chuckled as he thought of his brother getting out of the van, covered in glitter. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sam stepped out in a towel.

“How you doin’ Saskwatch?” Dean asked.

“Can you help me?” Sam asked and he sounded so miserable that the sarcastic reply Dean was going to give died on his tongue.

“Yeah sure, what do you need Sammy?”

“Can you make sure I got all the glitter out of my hair?” Sam asked. Under normal circumstances Dean may have laughed. But his brother looked sad that all he could do was nod.

“Sit down,” he said and Sam sat on his bed. Dean gently began going through his brother’s long hair, making sure all traces of glitter were gone.

“You’re good,” Dean said, clapping Sam’s shoulder, “Put some pants on and I’ll bandage you up.” Sam did as he was instructed as Dean got the first aid kit.

“How’s your face?” Dean asked as started checking Sam’s chest for broken ribs.

“It feels like I got the crap kicked out of me by a couple of clowns,” Sam replied.

“Fair enough,” Dean chuckled and pressed lower on Sam’s chest, causing his brother to groan, “That hurt?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, clenching his eyes shut.

“Alright, well they don’t feel broken, but I reckon you probably cracked ‘em really good,” Dean said. He started bandaging his brother’s chest, Sam wincing every now and then.

“So how you doin’ Sammy?” Dean asked after a moment.

“I told you –” Sam started.

“I don’t mean physically,” Dean interrupted, “I know how much clowns freak you out and I’m guessing it wasn’t very fun being chased and attacked by them. So, how are you doing?”

“I’m –” Sam started to say he was fine, but stopped himself, “I’m really freaking out.” Dean looked up at his brother, surprised by the honesty.

“I was actually really scared Dean.” Sam admitted quietly, “They were chasing me and it was like a nightmare come to life. It was like I was five years old again and all I wanted was…”

“Was what Sam?” Dean asked quietly.

“Was for my big brother to protect me,” Sam said, blushing deeply. Dean looked at his brother for a moment in silence. He hated ‘chick flick moments’, but this was Sam, and at this moment he looked scared and all of five years old again. Dean leaned over and pulled his brother gently against him.

“I’ll always protect you Sammy.”


End file.
